


What No Means

by iamdkscully



Series: Sam and Jack Weekly One-Shot Challenge [4]
Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Art, Digital Art, Episode: s04e05 Divide and Conquer, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-30
Updated: 2014-03-30
Packaged: 2018-01-17 12:19:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1387381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iamdkscully/pseuds/iamdkscully
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>WOS Challenge Prompt -- That's not what I meant when I said "No."</p>
            </blockquote>





	What No Means

 


End file.
